


End Game

by Kaltheinya



Series: Saurian Code Production Season 1 [17]
Category: Mighty Ducks (animated)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaltheinya/pseuds/Kaltheinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares continue to plague Nosedive as the Ducks get ready to play the Stanley Cup. How will learning the truth affect him and the others. And what means will Draguanus be willing to go through to retrieve Darkflame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Memories

_Nosedive kicked a can across the sidewalk and looked up at the sky. He could see the moon through the lights, shining as dimly as possible. He shook his head and looked back at the floor, slowly walking along feeling sorry for himself._

_Suddenly he heard a crunching sound of broken glass. He slowly turned around, but there was nothing there._

_Nosedive shook his head in puzzlement, but remained still, listening. He could hear nothing. Giving one more quick glance around him, Nosedive proceeded to walk._

_Crunch._

_There! Nosedive whirled around and found himself face to face with something tall and dark. Yellow eyes looked from underneath a hood._

_With a sharp gasp he began running. The dark creature morphed into a shadow and chased him down the dimly lit streets._

_"Wildwing!" he cried out in terror. "Wildwing, Duke! Grin!"_

_Up ahead he saw his team members, standing around Canard. They all turned to look at him and then turned away, dismissing him as if he were not worth their troubles._

_Nosedive cried out as the shadow reached out and grabbed hold of him. "Let go! Let go!"_

_Then there was a sense of falling, as Nosedive shouted out in fear._

"Omph!" Nosedive opened his eyes and found himself on the foot of his bed, wrapped up in damp bed sheets. He sat up, his breathing coming in harsh pants. "Oh, man, another one," he said, closing his eyes and leaning back up against the side of his bed.

He wiped away the sleep from his eyes and glanced at his clock. It read 3:30 am.

"Oh brother," he thought out loud. Canard was going to be coming for him in two and a half hours. With a groan, Nosedive pulled himself back up on his bed.

These private training sessions were torture, but there was a difference in his performance. For one thing, Nosedive could last the whole game and fared better at defense than offense at the moment. But he wanted to be back in the front again, and no matter how much of a pain it was, he was going to put up with Canard's training.

Nosedive closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. But shadowy images and a voice made it difficult.

_"Our apologies, young one. But we of the Saurian Code always use whatever means are necessary to get the job done."_

X

Canard cleared his throat.

Nosedive looked up.

Canard narrowed his eyes as he took in Nosedive's appearance.

The young duck had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked dead on his feet.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked.

Nosedive nodded. "I feel fine. Why?"

"You just agreed to go bungee jumping off the San Francisco bridge."

Nosedive felt his cheeks go red. "I'm sorry. Maybe I am a little sleepy."

"You haven't been getting enough sleep at all," Canard stated. "Go back to bed."

"But we have another game in two days! Last game of the play-offs!"

"And you're absolutely no use to us if you drop dead in the middle of the game. Go get Tanya. Maybe she has something that will let you rest."

Nosedive nodded, looking doubtful. _Sleep? With my nightmares? Yeah right._

X

Nosedive knocked on the door to Tanya's lab.

"C'min," he heard her mutter, somewhat distractedly.

Nosedive entered the room and spotted Tanya working on some small black squared device.

"Oh, it's you!" she said enthusiastically. "I've been modifying the controls of the training room so that you personally could, like, adjust the level of difficulty on your own. You know, gradually working your way up."

"Thanks," murmured Nosedive, as Tanya pressed the black box into his hands. "But I came to ask you something, that's if, you'll, uh, listen to me."

"Sure! Ask away."

"I've, well, I've been having some dreams, nightmares, really, and I think they may be, uh, . . ." Nosedive struggled for the words he needed.

"Repressed memories?" Tanya suggested, realizing where this conversation was headed.

Nosedive nodded. "I was wondering, if you knew how to, uh, help me remember them."

Tanya bit her bottom lip. "Oh, gee, I don't know. That really needs the hand of a qualified psychologist, but if you really want me too, I can give it a try. Although maybe Grin has the meditation technique you need."

Nosedive nodded again. "Yeah, I suppose so. It's just that, I'm really tired of not knowing whether my dreams occurred or are just figments of my imagination, you know?"

Tanya patted his shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile. "I know. But it will get better in time." 

X

Chameleon cautiously approached Draguanus, wondering if the Saurian overlord was going to blast him away like he did with the droids a few hours ago. "Um, boss?"

"Shh!" hissed Dragaunus. "I'm thinking."

"Of what?" asked Siege.

"Of how to bring back Darkflame while crushing those blasted ducks."

The other three saurians rolled their eyes. "Lord, why don't you forget about that plan?" started Wraith, as Chameleon and Siege shook their heads, trying to dissuade the older saurian from continuing. "Even Lady Nightbloom agrees that it's not worth the time and energy."

Dragaunus whirled around to face Wraith. "She knows nothing," he stated. "And if I so much as hear you agree with her again on this matter, you'll be joining the droids in the scrap heaps!" he roared.

"Forgive me, my lord," Wraith said with a slight note of fear.

"I was sure he was char-broiled lizard that time," muttered Chameleon.

Siege nodded in agreement.

"Element of surprise," said Dragaunus. "We entered the Pond once, we can enter it again. The question is when would be the best time to go about it."

Dragaunus eyes fell on a current newspaper. It's headlines read: FINAL GAME OF PLAY-OFFS; MIGHTY DUCKS SURE TO ENTER STANLEY CUP

He began to chuckle. "With a little patience, the best time will soon be here." 

X

Canard leaned against the wall of the infirmary.

Nosedive was lying down on a bed, looking nervous and scared.

Mallory stood off to the side, watching as Tanya hooked up some electrodes to Nosedive's temples.

"This will monitor your brain waves and heart beat," said Tanya. "The second it looks like you're in too much distress, we're pulling you out of your memories, got that?"

Nosedive nodded. On his other side sat Grin, whose eyes were closed as he took in slow and steady breaths.

At the foot of his bed stood Wildwing. Nosedive offered a shaky smile, and Wildwing returned one of affection. Nosedive calmed down just a fragment.

Duke stood next to Canard. "I don't think I'm ready for this," he said.

Canard snorted. "He's the one who's going to go through it."

"Yeah, but in a way, so will we."

Canard stared at Duke for a moment, then nodded his head. "I stand corrected."

Nosedive leaned his head back against the pillow.

Grin opened his eyes. Everything became quiet as Mallory dimmed the lights in the room.

"Close your eyes."

Nosedive closed his eyes.

"Take slow, steady breaths," said Grin, his voice dropping to a low soothing sound.

Nosedive focused on Grin's voice as he felt his body slowly relaxing. He no longer heard the hum of electricity, or the breathing of his companions. All he heard was his own heart beat, his own breath, and the steady voice of Grin. Before long, even that faded away.

And then the visions came... 

X

_The night was dar, as dark as his soul._

"I wanted to clear my mind. I was feeling upset. And I knew I could get out without anyone knowing, if I put my mind to it."

_Just a few buttons pressed and the alarm was off. The trip to the doors was uneventful. No one saw him, or heard him. The door made a soft click and slowly swung open. The air was cold and fresh. The door shut behind him._

"I was free. No one stopped me. To me it was because no one cared."

_The walk did nothing to clear his mind. The streets were bare, not even the glimpse of a rat sneaking it's way from sewer grate to sewer grate. A soft breeze would push a small piece of paper now and then, scraping it along the floor. But the voices in his head were too loud._

"I heard nothing. Saw no one. I was alone, except for all the thoughts going on in my head."

_He looked up, a sense of doom filling the air. All he saw were the sky scrapers, windows dark. The sky was black, it's stars barely noticeable with the lighting the street lamps gave._

"I had the feeling that I was being watched, or followed. But I brushed it off as paranoia."

_Then there was the crunching sound._

"I heard a noise. I turned, but there was no one there. I walked faster, and heard it again!"

_A dark imposing figure, with bright yellow eyes staring from under a hood. No face, just a shadow. It's intent unknown._

"Something was there. I couldn't see what it was, but I didn't like it. So I ran."

_The Pond was going to be the only safe place. So he turned into an alley._

"Siege was there. So I ran in an other direction. Tried calling for help. But my com wouldn't work. And I spotted Wraith. I ran back in the same direction I'd come from, and saw Draguanus. Then Chameleon."

_Blocked at all sides and knowing that back up would not be arriving. No other alternative but to play along at surrendering and hope for a chance to escape._

"I managed to escape them, tricking them into thinking I was giving myself up. I lost them."

_No Saurian was in sight, but he could still hear them. He took another route, determined to go back to the Pond and alert his brother. The com unit was still out, otherwise that would have been his first choice._

_So he started to head back, and then a voice softly spoke to him..._

_"Do you really want to go back?"_

"The words froze me in my place. I knew better, but...I couldn't help but think of the answer."

_The cloaked figure jumped in front of him. He demanded to know who this creature was._

"It said it's name wasn't important. That I was it's spy. I felt horrified."

_The pendant glowed in response._

"It said it knew I was a burden from watching the team."

_Worthless. Irresponsible. The team gave no credit for the lives he saved. The bank robbers or the terrorists he had stopped. The team captain and his brother berated him instead._

"The words rang true. But I didn't want to believe that I believed that. "

_He backed away, shaking his head. He ran into something solid. Turning around, he felt dread as he saw Dragaunus towering over him victoriously. There was no way out. He heard the creature mention of his use to bring down his team mates. He refused to help._

_"You have no choice."_

_Then there was powder in his face, and an incantation._

"Everything grew dark. Quiet. And I fell."

_Images. So many image. Betrayal. Abandonment. No one to call. Worthless fool. A burden._

_"We don't need you."_

"No! It can't be true! Duke! Grin! Wildwing, please? Anybody!"

"Open your eyes, please!" 

X

Nosedive opened his eyes to find Wildwing clutching him to his chest.

The memories came crashing down at him at once. "W-what happened?" he asked, feeling his body trembling.

"You're heart rate shot straight through the roof," replied Tanya. "You weren't waking up until Wildwing grabbed hold of you."

Nosedive looked around and saw the reactions of the other ducks.

Mallory and Duke were staring with wide eyes. Canard looked grim, and Grin looked guilty. His brother seemed relieved for the moment.

"I think that's enough ," said Canard.

"No!" disagreed Nosedive. "I have to know. I have to remember."

Canard frowned. "Fine then, but that's enough for now."

"I agree," said Tanya. "With that kind of reaction you were sure to suffer some kind of physical break down."

Nosedive nodded slowly.

Canard glanced at his watch. "Suit up guys. We have practice. Nosedive, Wing...you guys can have an hour to compose yourselves."

Wildwing nodded while Nosedive leaned back and stared at the ceiling, looking lost in thought. 

X

Nightbloom sat in the shadows, watching the alien ducks practicing on the ice. For one hour she watched as they went through their exercises. Then Nosedive and Wildwing made their way to the rink.

Nosedive looked beat, but he was smiling. It wasn't with the same brightness he use to have, but his eyes had more light to them than when the public broadcast was done.

The ducks separated themselves into teams. Then they started their scrimmage. As she watched them play, she could see the determination each duck had.

She focused her attention on Nosedive.

"Amazingly, you didn't lose that light in you, hatchling," she murmured to herself. "If you manage to escape Dragaunus' plan to take you back, I believe you will be stronger than ever. Leadership material. And I'm sure others will see it too."

Nosedive let out a shout of frustration and swung his hockey stick. The puck went sailing into the goal, past Wildwing's gloved hand.

Duke cheered him on while Nosedive stood dumbfounded. Then he whooped in joy, bringing smiles to the other ducks. Canard, on the other hand, remained impassive.

"Don't get too cocky, kid," he said. "That's when it comes round behind you and bites you in the rear."

Nosedive rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered.

"Wise advice," murmured Nightbloom. "Be sure to follow it, or you will disappoint me as worthwhile adversaries." With those words, she disappeared. 

X

The stands were packed once again, and people cheered with great enthusiasm.

Phil was biting his nails while he paced back and forth in the locker room.

"Relax, Phil," said Duke.

"We'll beat them tonight," said Canard.

"So how ya feeling?" asked Wildwing, glancing at Nosedive.

Nosedive gave a slight nod. "Actually, bro, I'm feeling well. Got a good night's sleep last night. I think I may be ready for another session."

"We'll talk about it after the game," said Canard.

Nosedive nodded. 

X

"I still recommend you leave him alone," said Nightbloom, as she looked at the plan set out in front of her.

"And I'm choosing to disagree with you on that," replied Draguanus. "If I position my droids here, precisely at this time, it should be successful."

"Why didn't you think of this earlier, Sir Draguanus?"

Draguanus grounded his teeth, then gave her a strained smile. "So I wasn't as smart as I thought I was. And Darkflame actually had some influence on my thoughts. This is something he would have come up with for sure."

Nightbloom inhaled, then let out her breath slowly. "Security will be at a minimum during that time, focused completely on the game. It would be an ideal time for an attack."

Draguanus grinned. "Thank you."

"Can we sit this one out?" asked Chameleon, earning a deathly glare. "Just kidding, boss. Sheesh." 

X

"Duke!" shouted Canard, as he shot the puck towards the grey duck.

Duke swung his hockey stick and the puck went sailing past the goalie.

"And the Ducks are in the Stanley Cup!" shouted the announcer as both the goal siren sounded and the referee blew the whistle.

Fans went crazy as they stomped their feet, applauded, shouted, and whistled loudly.

Down on the ice, all the ducks met in the center as the defeated team slowly made their way off the ice.

Phil was jumping for joy by the stands as camera bulbs went flashing.

Overhead, the center scoreboard kept flashing "Ducks in Stanley Cup" over and over again.

"We got a lot of work cut out for us," said Canard. "Lots of practices ahead."

All the ducks nodded as they turned and waved at their fans in the stands. The people went wild.

Then they skated off the ice. 

X

Dragaunus turned off the monitor as the post game announcements began. 

X

Nosedive took a deep breath while Tanya prepared to put the electrodes back on his temples.

They were in the infirmary. Nosedive was sitting on the bed while Grin sat on a chair in front of him. Wildwing stood at the foot of the bed next to Canard.

As Tanya applied pressure to secure the wires, Nosedive felt a chill go down his back.

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" Wildwing asked, as he took in the way his little brother was shaking with nervousness.

"Yeah," Nosedive replied. "I have to know."

Tanya sighed. "Okay, but once again, if things get too bad we're pulling you out of it. We really should, like, be focusing on our championship games."

"I hear ya, Tanya, but..."

"But whatever keeps lurking in his mind is also impeding his playing skills," concluded Grin, startling the other ducks.

"What do you mean?" asked Wildwing. "He's just recovering."

"Grin's right. He gets this look in his eyes," said Canard, studying Nosedive. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Dive?"

Nosedive sighed. "I, I start seeing things while I'm on the ice. Like the players become droids, and then I'll see this black flame..."

Wildwing shot a look at Canard.

Canard shook his head.

"Okay," said Tanya. "We're ready on this end."

Nosedive looked at Grin.

Grin nodded. 

X

_Wires. Buttons. Blackness. Nothing could be seen or heard, but the straps holding him down were felt. A strange humming sound. And then he could see._

_There is a battle going on. He's standing next to Mallory and Tanya. They all are shooting at some unseen enemy._

_Lasers shoot back, and they all jump for cover._

_He keeps firing away, trying to see the enemy but failing._

_Then his puck blaster clicks empty._

_"Mallory! I need ammo!" he shouts._

_Mallory gives him a dirty look. "No way," she responds. "Not my fault you do poorly at sharp shooting. Maybe if you weren't such a loser..."_

_Confusion. Hurt. He turns to Tanya, who is already shaking her head._

_"I don't have the pucks to waste on you."_

_He stares at her, beak open in shock. Then a shadow falls in front of him, raises a laser._

_He screams as he raises his arms to cover his face._

_"Well, at least he won't be around to slow us down," he hears._

_There is a sharp shooting pain in his chest, and he can't breathe around the lump in his throat._

_"Nosedive! What you're seeing can't be real. It never happened!"_

_He is standing on a cliff next to Duke and Grin, with explosives going off everywhere. He can hear Canard shouting orders of retreat._

_Somewhere overhead, the whistle of an oncoming missile can be heard. Looking up, the sun blinds him. Then there is a loud blast and incredible heat coming at him in waves. The force knocks him back. For a horrible moment, he hangs, suspended in air. Then he begins to fall._

_His hand reaches out and grabs on the the ledge. The impact of his body striking against the side of the cliff almost makes him lose his hold._

_Glancing down he grows sick with fear at the sight of four Saurians waiting for him to fall._

_He looks back up._

_"Grin! Duke! Help!"_

_"Yer on your own, kid!" he hears Duke shout._

_Grin stands above him._

_"Grinster! Help!"_

_Grin shakes his head. "You're too full of negative vibes, little bud. Why don't you grow up and stop wasting our time?"_

_The ledge gives way and Nosedive yells in fear as he plummets down the the awaiting hands of the Saurians._

_"We would never let you fall, little buddy. I would never let you fall."_

_There is a huge group of droids running after him. Lasers fill the sky as he ducks and runs, trying to escape them. His lungs are aching from the lack of oxygen, and his legs are threatening to give out on him._

_Up ahead he sees Wildwing and Canard, walking and talking with each other, unaware of the approaching danger._

_"Wing! Canard! Help!" he shouts out, as he trips on a rock and tumbles down to the floor. He pushes himself up and looks at his team mates._

_Canard is walking away, shaking his head._

_Wildwing stares back, his eyes filled with disgust and shame. Then he, too, turns and leaves._

_"Wildwing, no! Please!"_

"I would never abandon you, baby bro!"

"But you never came!"

_Vision after vision of betrayal._

_A soft soothing voice. "What do you see, young one?"_

_No one coming to his aid._

_"Help me, Wing! Please! Duke?"_

_No one to support him._

_"Do they leave you alone to suffer?"_

_"Wildwing, please! " A sob. "This can't be real..."_

_Everything slows down and everything begins to grow dark. Nothing can be seen, and he can't help but feel grateful that the visions were gone._

_"I am sorry..."_

"I thought it was over..."

"Oh, Dive..."

_Trapped in darkness, utterly alone. Then there is a eerie laugh. Something glows before him, and then fades away. He gasps and back pedals in fear. Standing before him is a duck with black hair and black eyes._

_"You are completely worthless," the stranger says, raising a hand._

_Vines appear out of nowhere, wrapping themselves around him._

_"You don't deserve that body, much less live," the dark duck continues._

_"Who are you?" he shouts, half in fear and half in anger._

_"Why, I will be your better half," the other duck laughs._

_He eyes the stranger warily as he is approached._

_"You will cease to exist as I take control. It's for the best, you know. You'll never be called worthless again. You'll never be bothered by those that find you a burden. Al you have to do is sleep and let me get rid of all those nasty, horrible, thoughts."_

_Eyes widen in a mixture of fear and anticipation as a hand reaches out for his face. It lands gently on his temple, and the other duck begins to glow an unearthly green._

_"Long live the reign of Darkflame."_

_The moment of a gentle connection becomes a blinding and searing pain that fills his head, and he screams. Then he slumps over in weakness. The vines begin to drag him back towards a hole wrapping around him like a cacoon, while the other duck laughs and laughs. He goes over the edge..._

_There is a flash of light..._

_A wailing sound..._

_Blurry vision..._

_"Congratulations..."_

_A red figure..._

_"It's a boy."_

_The vision clears, and a red Saurian fills his view. And he feels complete and safe in the arms of his father._

_But still, a small seed of doubt exists._

"That never happened!" 

X

"It was you I saw, not him!" cried Nosedive, embracing his brother. Yet his voice sounded unsure.

Wildwing held his brother tightly. "Who did you see? What did you see?"

Nosedive shook his head. "Dragaunus! My hatching!"

Wildwing and Canard hissed.

"It was Wing you saw," said Canard. "I was there."

"I never knew they would be so cruel," Tanya whispered. "How can they do that to any sentient being's mind!"

Wildwing continued to whisper soothing words into his brother's ear. "You're safe, Dive. No one can hurt you now. You're safe."

Nosedive remained silent, taking in the warmth of his brother's arms. And yet...they no longer seemed to have the same effect of safety like he use to have. Instead, strange thoughts kept circling in his head. Why am I seeing Dragaunus as being the one at my hatching? Who is this Darkflame? Why do I have his memories? And why do I feel jealous that Dragaunus showed so much pride in him... 

to be continued...

**In the Next Episode of the Mighty Ducks**

The conclusion to End Game  
and season finale for virtual  
season 1.


	2. Part 2: Sudden Death Overtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion to End Game: Memories Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mighty Ducks belong to Disney. Nightbloom is my creation. Players names were made up long ago as I didn't know many NHL players at the time. Still don't.

_"Game one of the Stanley cup pits Anaheim against New Jersey. This is gonna be one exciting night, as we can judge by the plays if these games are gonna be over by the fourth game or if it's gonna be nail biting seven game draw!"_

Nosedive closed his eyes and took one deep breath. At the sound of the whistle, he took off into the obstacle course, his heart intent on beating all his old records and setting some new ones.

_Dive passed the puck to Duke as the defense linesman of New Jersey checked him into the boards. He barely heard the siren over the ringing in his ears and the sudden roar from the fans in the stands._

First up was the agility part. He threw himself to the floor and crawled on his belly under the live wires. While they weren't strong enough to cause serious damage, they mild shocks were annoying. And dealing with hair filled with static was no joy ride either.

_The line change dealt out a rather large defense man._

_"He's almost as big as Grin!" Nosedive exclaimed, eyes wide._

_"Grin's got more brains," said Duke, his eye equally as wide._

_"And more grace," Grin added with disgust, as the defense man spit out a huge goober to the side._

_"Think you can handle him, kid?" asked Canard._

_Nosedive nodded and lowered his helmet as everyone lined up._

A padded bar came hurtling towards him. Nosedive rolled under it, and jumped up in time to avoid being swept off his feet by another bar.

_Nosedive let out a yelp as the big guy headed his way. He passed the puck to Duke, skated to the left while Duke went to the right, and caught the puck as Duke passed it back. One clean strike and the sweet sound of the goal siren was heard again._

A ball came soaring toward him. He raised his arm and deflected it against the mini shield he had borrowed from Tanya. He plunged forward.

_He cheered on from the sidelines as Canard skated past him. Third period and the game was 3 to 2. He glanced at the timer and saw four seconds left. 3... goalie stops the puck...2...send the puck shooting to the Duck's side...1...Wildwing stops it and passes it to Grin...0._

_Fans cheered as the first game was won._

Nosedive paused as he finished the agility part of the course and went into the shooting accuracy section. He pulled out his trusty puck blaster and made sure it was loaded. He nodded once and crouched into position.

The whistle sounded.

The first target popped up before he even stepped foot into the course.

_"Third period into the game and the Ducks are tied 4 for 4. Tough game, tough game. Seems as if New Jersey is giving it their best, learning from their mistakes in the first game."_

_Duke moaned as he skated to the benches. "He's got it in for me tonight."_

_"That was a pretty tough check. Can you make it?" asked Canard._

_Duke shook his head. "One more like that and I'll probably be out for some shut eye on the ice."_

_Canard nodded. "Fine. Then I'll take your place."_

Two more shots and three targets down. No time for celebration as he hurried through, hoping that he is ahead of his old time.

_Canard hit ice as he was checked from behind. Nosedive scrambled to reach for the puck but it was too late. The New Jersey team was in possession and the clock was running out._

_"And the New Jersey team scores!" cried the announcer._

_"I don't believe it!" shouted Canard, hitting the ice._

_"Bummer," said Nosedive._

_"I'll say," agreed Tanya._

Nosedive dashed behind a wall as the targets actually fired back. He checked around and did some mental calculations. He aimed his blaster at one wall and fired. It ricocheted off the wall and took out three of the five armed targets.

He quickly stood up and fired twice, knocking them out.

_"Third game of the week and the Ducks are 1 for 1 with New Jersey. So far they are pretty even."_

Something sailed past his head and he turned around and hesitated for a second. Then he fired. The target was down but the "innocent bystander" was still upright. Nosedive continued on.

_"Comet dust!" shouted Canard._

_"Boobulas, you're killing me!" wailed Phil._

_"Shut-up," snapped Wildwing._

_"Defense, team, defense. We can't afford to have anymore goals scored on us."_

_"Yeah, but we need to score as well," said Nosedive._

_"Duke, Mallory, you take front lines."_

Nosedive rolled along the floor, bounced up, and shot his final target.

_"Another game lost, New Jersey 2 for 1. Things are looking bad for the Ducks as they get ready for the fourth game."_

Nosedive dashed to the next course. His favorite part. The one that tested his driving skills.

_"I'm wondering..."_

_"What's up, Canard."_

_"Nosedive, sit first period out. You'll play second."_

_"Uh, okay..."_

The simulation was so close to the real thing. A screen the surrounded him, and it moves as well, giving the feeling that he was out in the real world.

The objective was to outrun his pursuers, and so he began.

_"Second period and the score is two to one, in favor of New Jersey."_

_"Not for long," said Nosedive, heading up the ice towards his goal._

_"Canard!" he shouted, and waited for his captain to pass him the puck. He took one swing and the puck was in._

_"2 to 2!" shouted the announcer._

Nosedive gritted his teeth as the "vehicle" took a sharp turn, almost tipping on it's side. It bounced hard as it landed back on all four wheels.

_"Ducks are 4 to 2 and, oh no! New Jersey scores another goal. It is now 4 to 3 with one minute remaining in the last period."_

_"Now we play defense."_

Another sharp turn and he temporarily lost the pursuers. Nosedive checked the systems and spotted a potential ambush area up ahead.

He smirked to himself. He knew the streets well in this part of town.

_"The Ducks win! Two for two. Fans are really crazy now."_

Nosedive slowed the simulated Migrator. He eyed the alley's in front of him. He turned off the lights and activated the night vision feature. He scanned the scene in front of him. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

_"Fifth game and people are really tense as Anaheim and New Jersey get ready to play. Teams are lining up, and the referee drops the puck."_

Infrared showed three human forms sneaking their way to him. Nosedive slammed on the accelerator and sped past them, firing his puck cannon at their transports. The system shut down as the words "Driving Course Completed" flashed on the screen.

_Canard whistled as Nosedive, and the younger duck passed the puck to him._

_"Second period and the score is 1 to 0, New Jersey."_

_Canard feinted to the left and then shot the puck to the right. It ricocheted off the goalie post and went into the net._

_Fans screamed and whistled in celebration._

_"And the Ducks even it up, one to one!"_

The multi-course was the most difficult. The set up always changed and he had to be quick on his feet. At the sound of the whistle, he set off.

_Nosedive grunted as he crashed to the ice._

_The referee blew the whistle. "Foul. Slashing. Favor of Anaheim."_

Nosedive held back a yelp as something flew past his head. He ducked and crawled under a block and fired his puck launcher. He heard it strike his target and he continued on, heading to a small air vent. He popped the gate open and hauled himself up. Seemed that espionage was the main focus this time...

_Nosedive and Phil alike bit their nails as New Jersey scored another goal._

_"5 to 3 as New Jersey scores another goal. They're closing the gap. Seven minutes left in third period and Anaheim is still in the lead."_

Nosedive dropped into the office and took only half a second to admire how real the set up was. He made his way to the computer. He pulled out a wire from his communicator and plugged it into the processor. He turned the computer on, hoping that he remembered everything Tanya had taught him.

_"Three minutes left and the score remains the same. The ducks are now playing defensive as they struggle to make sure New Jersey doesn't score another goal."_

Nosedive disconnected the wire and made his way back to the air vent. He jumped as the office door was kicked open. "No fair!" he shouted, spotting Duke and Grin aiming blasters at him.

He leaped up and pulled himself into the vent, feeling the rubber pucks graze his legs. "Should have figured there would have been a surprise in this one."

He pulled himself along as quickly as he could, hearing the sound of someone climbing in behind him.

_"Thirty seconds left and oh! 5 to 4! Anaheim. New Jersey pulled a fast one there."_

Nosedive grunted as he dropped to the floor. He looked around and spotted a broom stick. He grabbed it and headed to the room's door. He yanked it open, stepped out, shut it, and shoved the stick between the handle and the wall. "That should stall him for a bit," he said, as he raced down the "hall way".

Up ahead he could see a figure waiting for him. He grinned to himself. "Almost there..."

Then something jumped in front of him...

_"Five seconds left and there goes New Jersey, heading for the Anaheim goal. Brodswick shoots, and he..."_

Without thinking, Nosedive dove to the side, slid across the floor, turned around, aimed, and fired his puck launcher upwards. It struck a sprinkler, setting it off. He scrambled up and ran to the figure and the finish line.

_"...misses! Time's up and the Mighty Ducks are three for two!"_

Canard hit the button on his stop watch and looked at it. He slowly looked up at Nosedive, who was breathing hard.

He held back a smile as Mallory came up from behind, soaking wet and cursing. Duke followed, looking sheepish as Grin walked beside him holding a broken broom.

Canard looked back at Nosedive. "Congratulations. You beat your record, and set a new one for the Driving course."

Nosedive grinned. 

X

"Tomorrow night should prove to be suspenseful as fans wonder whether the Ducks will win and end the Stanley Cup or will New Jersey win and drag it out for another game?"

Dragaunus turned off the monitor, a sneer appearing on his face. "Either way, this game will be their last."

He straightened himself up and looked at Wraith who was standing behind him. "How many?" he asked.

"Thirty droids have been completed, my lord."

"Perfect." 

X

Nosedive was putting away his gear as Canard came up from behind.

"That was some fancy foot work there," he said.

"Thanks," replied Nosedive. "Learned from watching the best."

Canard looked puzzled.

"Duke."

"Ah," said Canard, with a nod. He shook his head. "Somehow I doubt Wildwing would be thrilled to learn your learning your stealthiness from a former criminal, even if he is on our ... Nosedive?"

Nosedive's eyes went wide as his body became rigid.

Canard took one look at the young duck and swore. "Wildwing! Tanya!" he shouted into his comm-unit. "To the locker room! Now!"

_A sinister laugh._

"Nosedive! Snap out of it!"

_Black eyes stare at him. "I am you, and you are me, and together we are Darkflame."_

_A series of bombs, money floating through the air, Dragaunus by his side, telling him how proud he was._

_"All for you, Dad..."_

_Dragaunus looked at him with fatherly pride, and Darkflame felt a smile spread across his face. He would do anything for his father. Anything._

_A faint laugh in the background as more visions of burglaries fill his mind. People getting hurt. A puck blaster aimed at Wildwing...at Wildwing...the enemy...no..._ My brother!

Nosedive let out a cry as he dropped to his knees. A pair of strong arms wrapped around him.

"Kid! Snap out of it! Wing will be here," he heard.

"Dive!"

"Wing! I think he had a flash back."

"Dive, I'm here..."

Nosedive felt himself being pulled into gentle arms. He took in deep breaths and looked around.

_Dragaunus was there, holding him. Siege and Wraith were at the sides. So where was Chameleon?_

"Baby bro! Answer me, please?"

Nosedive turned to face him.

_That voice... Dragaunus's red face shimmered and began to disappear._

_"I'm sorry, Dad."_

_Soon the face became smaller and white..._

"Wildwing?" Nosedive asked, shakily.

Wildwing sighed. "You scared us," he said.

"I was Darkflame," Nosedive whispered. "I was, am, a wanted criminal."

"No! Dive, that wasn't you. You were possessed. You're just confused. You must've remembered his memories, but you have to believe us that it wasn't you."

Nosedive looked at him. "But I pointed a laser to you, bro!"

"But you stopped. Because you were still in there somewhere, fighting to be free," said Canard.

Nosedive frowned as he looked at them. "If you say so..." he said, doubtfully, and with a tinge of guilt.

_But if it wasn't me at all, why do I suddenly feel guilty about having left Dragaunus behind, and alone?_

X

"We are here at the Anaheim Pond, waiting for the game to begin. It's the sixth game and this will determine whether we win the Stanley Cup or if we will have one more battle left. Joining us right now is the manager, Phil Palmfeather. Phil? What has been crossing your mind these last few games?"

"Heh, my potential bonus."

"Er...right. Bob, I believe you are with the team captain at the moment?"

"Yes, Bill, I am. I'm here with the Anaheim Mighty Duck's team captain. Canard, you seemed to change line up frequently. Is there a reason behind this?"

_Dragaunus stood in the shadows, watching the humans parking there cars and piling into the stadium. Next to him stood Nightbloom, a small frown on her face._

_Behind them stood Siege, Wraith, and Chameleon, all wishing there was something better to do._

"There is always a reason. Watching the game on and off the ice made me see some things that weren't too noticeable previously. But I'm pretty confidant in our victory tonight."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"That's a secret," responded Canard, with a smirk on his face.

_"This is the last time I warn you, Sir Draguanus. This plan is foolish and should not be carried through."_

_"You're only saying that because I planned this without you. We will succeed."_

_"Fine. Have it your way. Since you are so sure of your victory, my presence is no longer needed." The female closed her eyes and bowed her head. In a few moments, her body became a purple vapor and it disintegrated into the air."_

_"About time she's gone," said Chameleon._

"And there you have it for the folks at home, why you're there and not here with us is beyond me. But the team captain practically promised us a victory. Back to you, Bill."

"Thanks, Bob. Let's see how well he can fulfil that promise."

_Klegghorn glanced at his watch. Five minutes before the start of the game._

_"Is all this necessary?" he heard Wildwing ask behind him._

_"Shouldn't you be on the ice?" Klegghorn asked in return._

_"I'm going, Captain. But why so much security this time around?"_

_"At this point of the game, there are many nut jobs who come out of hiding, mostly desperate gamblers and bookies that try to sabotage the game in their favor."_

_"I see."_

"Well, people are seated and there is one minute left. And everyone stands up as the national anthem begins..." 

X

Canard shook his head as he glanced at the timer. Fifteen minutes left. The Jersey team was desperate, and they were trying every trick in the book

_"First period and Canard starts off with Nosedive on the bench. He also has Duke playing defense with Mallory and Tanya front and center. So far, five minutes into the game and the score is still 0 to 0. This is shaping out to be a tough game."_

Nosedive winces as Duke was slammed up against the boards. "Ouch," he let out.

Behind him, Phil paced back and forth. "I can't take this anymore!" he said, pulling out a packet of antacids and dropping them into a cup of water. He chugged it down.

Nosedive looked up at him, his face twisted in a look of disgust. "How can you drink that stuff?"

"Acquired taste. Especially when you have crime fighting ducks for a team."

_"Oh! And another missed attempt. Score is still 0 to 0 as the first period draws to an end._

Canard grimaced as he was checked again.

"How ya holding up?" asked Tanya, in the passing.

"Could be better," muttered Canard, racing back towards their goalie, watching Grin as he stopped any further advancement. "Speed definitely works against their favor. Wish it were working on mine."

_"Oh, 0 to 0 as the first period draws to an end. Taking a look at the replays, we can see how well Canard matched up his players to New Jersey. While Duke usually plays up in the front, Canard put him in defense where his stealth and speed came in handy, stopping James from scoring any goals this period."_

_"But, Bill...they are purely on the defense right now. An unusual tactic. One wonders just what was Canard thinking with this line up."_

Canard skated up to the benches, the other ducks gathering around. "Okay, that was a tough round. Nosedive?"

Nosedive nodded. "Ready, sir!" he said with a smirk. 

X

_"The ducks prepare for the second period. Nosedive and Canard are up in front. Duke takes the bench as Tanya moves to defense. Just what are the ducks up to?"_

"I would have left Duke in defense," said Nosedive, lowering his helmet and leaning forward.

"Don't question me on the ice. Ask me after the period," replied Canard.

"Uh, okay..." said Nosedive.

_A human with four fingers and several green spots on his hands stood by he Pond's entrance. He eyes Klegghorn and the security guards patrolling the area. This was going to be tricky._

_"Hope Lord Dragaunus knows what he's doing," he muttered, before transforming into a dog and scampering past the guards._

Nosedive fought the urge to swear as he quickly skated to the side, avoiding the big defense man. As soon as he had stepped onto the ice, he had been targeted by Mighty Joe Young.

"Watch out for that one," was the only warning he had gotten from Canard. Of course, he had seen some of the body slams inflicted on his team captain.

"You know," he said, as he found himself trying to catch up to one of the Jersey players. "It's times like this I wish I were goalie instead of one of the front linesmen."

He stopped short when the light on the goal flashed. New Jersey had scored the first goal.

_"New Jersey has the lead with one goal. Can the Ducks make up for this mistake?"_

Nosedive glanced at Canard. The tan duck didn't seem upset, just determined. He shook his head and focused on the puck that was ready to drop in front of him.

_Dragaunus teleported behind one of the security guards. He backhanded him, knocking the man out. Siege appeared and dragged the guard into hiding, as Chameleon morphed into the guard and took his place._

Canard crashed into the defense man, sending both of them hurtling across the ice. Nosedive let out a shout of surprise and did the first thing he could think of. . . jump.

Fans screamed wildly as Nosedive landed safely on the other side. Unfortunately, the other player was waiting for him. He saw stars.

_"The time is almost up. Soon the third period will begin, and then the end of the Mighty Ducks. Darkflame will be restored to me." Dragaunus let out an evil laugh._

_"Anyone want to point out the one little flaw in his plans?" muttered Chameleon._

_"He'll figure it out when he has that duck in his hands and no magic powder from Nightbloom," replied Wraith, with a grunt._

Time was ticking down and there was score was still 1 to 0, New Jersey in the lead.

People jumped up from the seats as New Jersey headed towards the Ducks goal net again.

Wildwing dove to the side and blocked the shot. The puck rebounded off his glove and back into the hands of the opposing team. The player took another swing and the puck went in.

Wildwing slammed his fist into the ice before getting up.

In the bench, both Duke and Phil let out a sigh of disappointment as "2 to 0" flashed on the screen.

"Defense," shouted Canard.

_"Are all the teleporters in place?" asked Dragaunus._

_"Yes, my lord," replied Wraith._

_"What about the explosives?"_

_"I've got some rigged. Chameleon is taking the rest as he patrols around as that human guard."_

_"Excellent. So far everything is on schedule. We might even enjoy the rest of the game."_

All the ducks huddled around Canard as they waited for third period to begin.

"All right," he said. "I'm sitting this one out. Duke and Nosedive, this time you'll take the front. After those two shots, their player Brodswick is going to be cocky. Best way to pull the rug out from under him is to give him a dose of his medicine."

"Hey!" protested Nosedive.

A tiny smirk played on Canard's beak. "Both you and Duke seem to enjoy antagonizing the players, so that should get him distracted. Second, you two work the fastest together, and now that we're in third period, the human ape over there won't be at his full potential. They may keep him or pull in a new one. Tanya and Grin, you just keep those players out of there. Mallory, keep playing defensive in case Brodswick manages to get the puck away from Duke and Nosedive."

"So why didn't we do that the first time?" asked Nosedive.

"Duke needed a break to play at his full potential. You do your best after the first period you play. I need you at your best in this final period."

Wildwing clapped a hand over his brother's shoulder and gave him a wink.

"All right. Then let's go party!" whooped Nosedive, as the warning bell sounded.

The ducks skated into their places as Canard took the bench.

Third period was about to begin. 

X

Nosedive stared into the eyes of Brodswick in front of him.

"Guess you're not number one anymore," the Jersey player said, with a cocky grin.

Nosedive grinned. "Oh, I don't know about that." He winked at Duke who grinned back.

Brodswick suddenly looked nervous.

_Dragaunus stood behind the sports announcers in the box. They continued to narrate the game below them, the bit of hysteria in the voices easily mistaken as excitement._

_Three droids stood behind them, laser guns pointed at their heads. A security officer was among them._

_The organ player, a small old man wearing a hearing aid, played the music, oblivious to the what was going on in the room with him._

_Dragaunus grinned maliciously as he watched his protégé that would soon rejoin him._

"2 to 1. It's 2 to 1 as Nosedive drives the puck into the net! Five minutes left in the period and the Ducks finally put a number up on their score board."

"That was a lucky shot," said Brodswick, as the referee got ready to drop the puck in front of him and Nosedive.

"Whatever you say," responded Nosedive, adjusting his helmet.

Both players leaned over, waiting for the puck to hit the ice.

"But..." continued Nosedive. "What will be your reason after I score the next goal?"

Brodswick growled.

Nosedive made a kissing sound.

Brodswick blinked.

Nosedive struck first, sending the puck towards Duke while skating around and past the New Jersey player, leaving him behind.

Duke skated towards the goal, keeping his eye on the huge defender that was coming his way. He stopped short, passed the puck back to Mallory, who shot it to Nosedive who was in position.

"And it's another goal! The Ducks score another goal and bring up the score into a tie!"

_Captain Klegghorn glanced at the small television placed up on the walls. He grinned and shook his head. Leave it up to the Ducks to cut close calls. Just about everybody was in their seat, not wanting to miss a second._

_This, of course, made his job easier. Of course, front row seats would have been better._

_He came across one of the maintenance room, the door slightly opened. His eyes narrowed._

_"Officer Gerald, report in." Klegghorn waited, walkie in hand._

_"Officer Gerald, here, sir," he heard the officer respond._

_"How," began Klegghorn, pushing the door to the room open. He paused. "Er, how are things in your  
section?"_

_"Everything is A-okay, Captain."_

_"Good." Klegghorn placed the walkie back on his belt and knelt down. There are on the floor was an unconscious security guard, his name tag reading Officer Gerald. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Headquarters? Security's been breached at the Pond. Send reinforcements now."_

The bell sounded as people screamed from their seats.

"Oh my gosh, Bill, it's Sudden Death Overtime!"

_"It most certainly is, how thrilling," responded Bill, glancing at the barrel of the laser gun pointed at him._

"Ladies and gents, these next few minutes are gonna be torture."

_"Torture, torture, torture," agreed Bill._

"The outcome of this game is either gonna bring us victory or give us one more high intensity game!"

_"Either way, this play will bring the house down."_

_Bill gaped as the security guard morphed into him, then into a little green dude._

_"Oh, oh, I kill myself!" the green lizard said, laughing his head off._

X

Nightbloom watched from the monitor back at the Raptor. She shook her head and turned to one of the walls. She tossed some powder onto it, then disappeared. X

"We are bringing you down," hissed Brodswick.

"Oh, like fer sure, dude. I'm, like, quaking 'round the knees with fear, dude," jested Nosedive.

"He can bring us down, Dive," said Duke, sounding completely serious. "If we're not careful enough and trip over his body." Then he sneered. "Cause we are gonna flatten them these next few minutes."

The referee skated over to the players. He glanced at Nosedive and Brodswick. Held the puck in between, and dropped it, skating as fast as he could to the side lines.

_Police cars lined the outsides of the stadium._

_"All right, men," said Klegghorn. "Expect the unexpected. We may be dealing with humans, but I get the feeling it's those Saurians we've been warned about. Do what ever is necessary to take them down!" The police officers nodded and made their way into the Stadium._

"You are playing with them, aren't you?" accused Duke.

"Moi?" responded Nosedive, with big eyes.

"Careful or it just might backfire on us and we'll lose the game."

"Relax, old man..."

"Old _man?"_

Nosedive laughed as he skated towards the goal for another round, Duke's outrage at being called man superseding that of being called old. "All right, all right. I'll score then... whaaaah!" The young duck collided into the huge Jersey player.

He gritted his teeth as Brodswick swiped the puck and headed towards the Duck's defense line.

Duke skated as fast as he could after him while Mallory also raced for him.

With his speed, Brodswick barely managed to avoid Mallory, and met up with Grin and Tanya.

He took a wild shot, sending the puck flying towards Wildwing.

Nosedive gasped, then sighed in relief as the fans cheered at the blocked attempt. The puck was passed to Mallory, who tore down the ice towards Duke and Nosedive.

_"Seven seconds left in the overtime period and Jersey has possession. He shoots and he misses! Puck now goes to Mallory, who passes it to Duke. Duke skates past Brodswick and he passes the puck to Nosedive. Nosedive shoots and oh! It bounces off the top of the goal. Goalie tender Swaze has it, sends it to Brodswick, and the puck is intercepted by Nosedive. He goes, he shoots, and he scores! Ladies and gentlemen, that sound you hear signals the end of the over time period and the Anaheim Mighty Ducks have won the championship!"_

Nosedive was nearly bowled over by Duke and Mallory as the rushed him and hugged him.

Moments later they were joined by the other ducks.

_Dragaunus grinned as he pulled out a remote switch._

People whooped with joy and threw their hats into the air as Wildwing and Canard circled the ice rink. Wildwing carried the Anaheim banner while Canard showed off their trophy.

Canard stopped and skated to the middle, where the other ducks were still laughing and patting each other's back.

Nosedive was caught off guard as all the other ducks stepped away from him. In front of him stood Canard, holding the trophy.

"Kid," he said. "I think, and I'm pretty sure everyone else will agree, that you deserve to have this." With a half smile, he held out the trophy.

Wildwing grinned at the shocked expression on his younger brother.

Nosedive then beamed as he reached for the trophy.

_Dragaunus pressed the switch._

A large explosion was heard, and felt, by all. 

X

The ducks gave a shout as the floor beneath them rocked, knocking them off their feet. A large crack split the ice rink in two. Fans screamed in terror, rushing for the nearest doors.

Outside, in the halls, Klegghorn shook the debris off of him. He stood up and growled when he saw the first of many people rushing out the door.

"Stand to the sides! Try to avoid getting trampled!" he shouted into his walkie, as he quickly pressed himself against the wall.

Back inside, Canard and Wildwing were pushing the others off the ice, each one in battle mode.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Wildwing cried out.

"Look out!" shouted Mallory, pointing above them. The ducks scattered into different directions as a piece of the ceiling came crashing down to where they were standing.

"Is everyone okay?" Canard asked, coughing.

"Dive? Where's Dive?" asked Wildwing.

The other ducks looked around. Nosedive was not with them. The only other place he could be was inside the locker room, and that place was currently blocked by broken cement.

Canard turned on the golden mask and scanned the contents on the other side. He frowned.

"What is it?"

"Nosedive is there, but he's not moving. C'mon, we have to go through our other entrance. Grin, you and Duke try to get this cleared up. We have to reach the kid which ever way is quicker." 

X

Nosedive groaned as he pushed himself up. He glanced back and could hear Canard shouting some orders. His head hurt too much to make out what was being said. I have to get back to the guys, he thought to himself. He began to walk towards the locker room, where the secret elevator was at. As he rounded the corner, he could make out some voices.

"I say we pulverize the twerp and say some cement block fell on him."

"Pancake a la duck, I like that!"

Nosedive gasped as he recognized the voices belong to Siege and Chameleon. "How did those two losers manage to get in here?" he growled to himself, looking around. The exit was blocked and the two dweebs were up ahead. Glancing up, he spotted an air vent.

"Oh, boy," he muttered. 

X

Grin threw another chunk of concrete to the side while Duke tried to contact Nosedive through the com unit.

"No good. Either he's still out or his com unit isn't working."

"Thank goodness the two of you are all right," they heard someone say.

Glancing back, Grin and Duke made out Captain Klegghorn heading their way. "Where are the others?"

"Nosedive is in there."

"The others went to find another way in."

"Yeah, well, Chameleon's around."

Duke groaned. "Which means that Dragaunus is definitely behind this."

"Could there have been any another?" asked Grin, an odd mixture of polite sarcasm.

"Nosedive has had too much influence on you," retorted Duke, with a scowl. 

X

Wildwing and Canard rounded another corner and stopped short as something fell in front of them.

"Nosedive!" cried out Wildwing in surprise.

"Er, what happened?" asked Tanya.

Nosedive stood up, his face grey and hair grey with dirt. "Siege and Chameleon were in the locker room. Air vent was the only way out. And you know what else I learned?"

"What?" asked Canard.

"The simulation ventilation system is a heck of a lot cleaner than the Pond's!" Nosedive let out a cough as he brushed some of the dust away, making a face. "And I swear I passed mushrooms growing in one of them."

Next thing they knew, lasers were being fired at them.

"Duck!" shouted Canard, as he fired back at several droids that had come up from behind them.

Mallory and Tanya dropped to their knees and fired back.

"Looks like we have reinforcements," shouted Nosedive, spotting a small army of police officers heading their way.

"Fall back," ordered Canard, as the ducks began making their way to the officers.

The policemen waited until the Ducks has reached them before firing on the droids.

"Duke, come in!" shouted Canard on his com unit.

"Right here," responded Duke.

"Dive's with us, we've got droids on our hands. We're in the north wing, between concession stands five and six."

"On our way."

Canard turned off his com unit and blinked at the sight of two colored streams flying past him. One red and one yellow.

They splattered over they motion sensors on the droids' heads, blinding them. Unable to see where they were firing, they ended up shooting each other.

Canard whirled around to see Nosedive blowing on two squeeze bottles of ketchup and mustard as if they were guns. He shook his head.

"You played with your food a lot when you were a kid, didn't you?" he asked.

Nosedive just grinned.

With one quick word to the officers, the ducks and the humans parted. They headed back in the direction they had come from and met up with Duke, Grin, and Klegghorn.

"There are droids everywhere," said Duke. "We just trashed four of them."

"Nosedive seasoned nine," commented Canard.

"So far my men have reported forty three sightings. More than half already destroyed."

At that moment, the lights went out.

"Well, this is just great," muttered Mallory.

Canard turned on the mask to scan the room, and was promptly rewarded with the sight of someone wall standing directly in front of him.

"Oof!" he grunted, as his body was slammed into the wall. He slid down, unconscious.

"Canard?" asked Wildwing and Nosedive.

Nosedive reached out and touched some familiar material covering a cold muscular body.

The emergency lights kicked in, and under the eerie light, he was shocked to see the face of Dragaunus staring down at him. He found himself unable to move from fear.

The ducks cried in anger as the charged the Saurian. However, Chameleon, Siege, Wraith and several droids materialized beside him and began firing back.

Dragaunus grabbed Nosedive by the wrist and yanked him towards him. He held an arm around Nosedive's chest, using him as a shield while he continued to fire at the other ducks.

"Watch them die," the Saurian Overlord said.

Nosedive struggled to get out of his grasp. "Wildwing!" he cried out.

Wildwing glanced at Canard, then at the other ducks. "Split up!" he ordered.

The others nodded and took off in different directions. Duke and Grin went back into one hallway, while Tanya and Mallory took two different flights of stairs. Klegghorn ran into a door marked "3rd level Box Seats."

"After them!" shouted Dragaunus.

Seige and a couple of droids went after Grin and Duke. Wraith went after Mallory while Chameleon went after Tanya. Another droid went after Klegghorn.

"Let my brother go," growled Wildwing.

Dragaanus laughed. "And why should I do something like that?" he asked.

"Because you are out numbered," muttered Canard, struggling to get up.

Dragaunus snarled as he pushed Nosedive back and fired a gun at him. A pair of bolas flew out, wrapping around Nosedive.

The young duck crashed to the floor, arms pinned to his sides.

"I will personally see you two dead," said Dragaunus. 

X

Chameleon turned the corner and ran into Siege, bouncing back onto the floor. Siege, on the other hand, remained standing. "Sheesh," he said, rubbing his head. "Where did you come from?"

"I was following the ducks!"

"Well, they didn't pass me."

"I lost them!" Siege growled.

"Wait a minute. If we lost them, maybe they're headed back for the boss!"

"Uh oh." 

X

Nosedive struggled to get loose as his brother slammed into the wall for an upteenth time. Both puck blasters and the laser gun were discarded to the side, useless at the moment.

He bit his mouth, almost crying out a warning to Dragaunus as Canard came up from behind with a tool box in his hands.

What is wrong with me? Nosedive asked himself, torn between wishing his brother to win and Dragaunus leaving to avoid any injuries.

Dragaunus whirled around at the last moment, and using his tail, knocked Canard to the side.

A puck hitting the floor caught their attention.

Duke and Grin had returned.

Footsteps were heard as Mallory and Tanya rushed down the stairs.

Dragaunus growled, then he dashed over to Nosedive, hoisting him up over his shoulder.

"I guess this will have to wait for another day," he said, pulling out his teleportation device.

"No!" cried Wildwing, scrambling up.

Mallory took aim and fired.

The remote flew out of Dragaunus's hands, breaking into pieces. He let out an angry roar.

Grin suddenly tacked him, bring him to the floor. Canard caught Nosedive and passed him off to Wildwing, who promptly removed the binding.

"Thanks, bro," said Nosedive, quietly.

Klegghorn emerged from the door he had taken and took one look at the scene. He pointed his gun at Dragaunus who was pinned underneath Grin.

"Freeze, dirtbag," he growled. "You're under arrest." 

X

Chameleon, Wraith, and Siege nearly slammed into each other as they paused and saw the scene before them. Their boss was on the floor, being told that he was under arrest.

The three Saurians began to move towards him but spotted a horde of policemen swarming the area.

"I'm thinking this would be a good time to retreat," Chameleon said.

"I agree," said Wraith. "We can always break him out once we find out where they take him."

Without another word, the three Saurians disappeared in a flash of green light.

They reappeared back in the Raptor.

"We gotta find Nightbloom," said Chameleon. "Maybe we can convince her to help us free Dragaunus."

"I doubt it," said Wraith, pointing to the wall.

In glowing purple letters, a message was scrawled on the wall.

EMOTIONS ARE THE DOWNFALL OF  
ANY BEING, INCLUDING SAURIANS. LEARN  
FROM YOUR LORD'S MISTAKES. 

X

A large police car pulled up to the Pond. Klegghorn walked towards it, chewing on a toothpick.

Behind him stood Dragaunus, a pair of large steel cuffs binding his wrists together.

Next to him stood Canard and Grin, escorting the Saurian to the vehicle that would take him to his new home.

Off to the side stood Wildwing and Nosedive.

Dragaunus and Nosedive met eye to eye. The look the Saurian gave to the duck was indescribable, but the one in Nosedive's eyes were one of guilt. He took a step forward before he stopped and looked away. Dragaunus was then loaded up into the van.

Wildwing patted his brother's shoulder. "Things are going to be okay now," he said.

"Yeah," responded Nosedive, somewhat doubtfully.

"This," said Duke, coming up behind them. "Is a time for celebration. I say we all take a trip to Disneyland."

"Isn't that a little cliche'd?" responded Nosedive, a smirk forming on his lips. 

X

A hooded figure stood on top of the Pond, looking at the actions below. Yellow snake like eyes watched the interaction between the young duck and the Saurian, and how the others began to crowd around the younger one as Dragaunus was led away.

The head moved up to look straight ahead, and the material fell back enough so that a grey muzzle could be seen. Magenta lips slowly curled up into a smirk.

Within moments, the figure faded in a cloud of purple mist.

**In the Next Season of Saurian Code Productions:** The Ducks continue to recover from the damage done by Dragaunus, however a break out puts them on the edge. To complicate matters, tension begins to arise between Wildwing and Canard, putting Nosedive in the middle. Amidst difficult decisions, unexpected trouble, and personal issues, a huge twist awaits the end of season 2.


End file.
